Computer database systems and user interfaces associated with them have evolved into complex software systems. Conventional relational database systems store information in tables, each of which includes a plurality of rows and columns. Information is stored in the database in one or more records, which correspond to one or more fields in the database tables.
Databases are managed by database management systems (DBMSs). A DBMS typically includes an interface that permits a user or an application to submit a query to the database. The DBMS then processes the query and returns the records corresponding to the query or updates the records corresponding to the query. The DBMS may also include a revision control archive module that records changes to the database contents, and may also record information associated with the changes such as, e.g., when the change was made and by whom.
Continued improvements in DBMSs are desirable.